Seduce
by Vivian Argeneau
Summary: This is another flashback from "Lost Girls" Its scenes from the night Katherine seduced both brothers. Seperatly of course, and was compelled to keep the secret from one another.
1. Chapter 1

Seduce

She had been waiting until the time was perfect. The perfect time to claim and manipulate the two things that would someday be hers. The two brothers who had ensnared her interest.

Katherine lit the gas lamp and walked carefully towards her vanity in which she sat and artfully arranged her hair in a beautiful, sexy way. Something she knew would drive the brothers wild.

Katherine then stood and crept across her room and into the hall, careful not to wake anyone in the household. As she padded down the hall, she came to one of the rooms she wanted. Stefan… out of the two brothers, he was much more bold than his brother. Something that made her attracted to him from the beginning. He gave her the whole "bad-boy" vibe.

The other brother on the other hand, was much less bold. He wasn't not passionate, but he was much more quiet and sensitive. He was a man that was incredibly intrapersonal, but was very passionate when it came to things that were important to him. Although he was more quiet and kept to himself, he was also very polite and sweet when around others. He was a genuine gentleman. Two brothers that were very different, but so much alike at the same time.

When she reached Stefan's room, she carefully turned the door handle without knocking. 'Like he would actually turn me down,' she thought. 'Especially in the state of dress that I'm currently in…' she thought with a small giggle.

Even though it was three hours past midnight, Stefan sat at his desk reading. Probably one of those boring educational books that he tended to enjoy. That was one thing about Stefan, she could never get him away from his damned studies. As good as it was to be educated, one such as himself who was always engrossed in learning, often missed out on the greater joys of life. They never really learned what it meant to really live. 'That's all going to change soon…' Katherine though with a taunting smile.

The second she stepped into his room, he didn't look up to see who it was. He just assumed it was his brother who often stayed up late into the hours of the night. "Damon, I thought I had asked you to stop bugging me. I already told you, that I don't know where…" "Katherine…" he said as he finally looked up to address his brother. Only, it wasn't his brother.

"Katherine," he whispered again. This time he stood because he was in the presence of a lady. She wasn't a fool. The second he saw her, his eyes immediately glazed over in lust as he took in her evening attire of a low cut, form fitting, cream colored corset that perfectly accented her olive skin, pantaloons, silk wrap, and bare feet."What are you doing up in the middle of the night? Are you alright?"

She slowly sauntered up to him and whispered, "Now I am…" she whispered seductively.

Katherine walked up so close to Stefan, that their chests were practically plastered up against one another's. She slowly and masterfully snaked her hands up his chest. Something she knew would turn him on.

"Katherine, what are you doing? I don't think you should be…oomph." He said as she pushed him back into the chair he was sitting in before she came into the room.

"Do you want me Stefan?" she whispered quietly. Pretending to be scared that he didn't actually want her.

"Oo...Of course I do Katherine." He said in shock. "I just don't think that its proper for a young unmarried woman to be in a man's bed chamber in the middle of the night. Especially in an attire that you're wearing."

Katherine quickly cut him off. "Let this night be ours. Let's pretend for one night, that propriety doesn't matter and there is no one else in the world that can come between us..."

"But what about Damon?..." he protested.

"What about Damon?" she asked rhetorically.

Stefan's jaw dropped. "What about Damon? Katherine. Let's be realistic here. For the last three months, I've seen you look at my brother as if he were something to eat. Why would you be in here when you clearly want him?"

Katherine had to try really hard from rolling her eyes. Here she was trying to seduce him. Every man's fantasy, and now he was trying to turn her down because he thought she wanted his brother. How can such a smart, educated man be so dumb at the same time?...

"But it's not him that I want right now. It's you."

Stefan completely looked straight into Stefan's bottle green eyes and asked him, "Will you kiss me Stefan?"

As much as Stefan's mind screamed at him to not kiss her, he couldn't control himself. He knew how badly she meant to his brother and how much his brother wanted her. Yet, he couldn't seem to resist her. He gently grabbed Katherine's head and pressed his lips to hers. What was supposed to start out as a gentle, loving kiss, quickly turned into a heated, fiery ball of passion.

Stefan could feel her tongue dart out and run along the bottom of his lip silently asking for entry. Before Stefan could once again regain his sense of his surroundings, he found himself without his shirt and dressed in only his underwear. As he knelt between her legs, his lips moved over her lips, neck, and shoulders in broken kisses. He could gently feel her run her nails and her calf up the side of his body.

Before his knew it, she rolled both of them over, so she was now straddling his hips. She silently took his hands in hers, and ran them up the sides of her corset. It was almost as if she craved the contact of his skin on her body.

Frantically, Stefan ran his hands through her hair. As she tilted her head back in pleasure, he began to press kisses into the front and side of her neck. After a few more moments of kisses, he pulled back. Much to Katherine's disappointment.

"I will love you forever." He told her.

Katherine laughed huskily. This is exactly where she wanted him. Once again, Stefan began to press frantic kisses into her neck. Katherine couldn't help but through her head back in abandonment. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this much pleasure.

"Forever's a very long time you know." She breathed.

"Not long enough." He contradicted.

As he began to press kisses all over her lips, neck and shoulder, Katherine could feel the familiar burning sensation that always began from the center of her body, that always stopped at her eyes. The burning sensation she always got whenever she craved, smelt the scent of blood, or was aroused.

When the burning sensation finally stopped at her eyes, she pulled back and opened her mouth. A mouth once adorned with beautifully shaped lips and perfectly white, strait teeth, now bared sharp long fangs. Just as she opened her mouth to bare her fangs, Stefan looked up at her with a look of horror. Katherine quickly grabbed Stefan's head and sank her fangs into the side of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm trying to update my stories. I know its been a long time since I've updated, but I'm still in school and that takes up most of my time. Bare with me I'll try to update at much and as soon as I can. Anyways, I hope u enjoy this! **** Please review! -Vivian**

…

Katherine had seduced and killed enough people to know when to stop feeding. She knew that if she didn't stop feeding on Stefan, that his heart would stop, which means he would be dead, and that, was not apart of the plan. She needed him alive to achieve her goal.

When Katherine began to hear his heart begin to fade, she gently pulled her elongated teeth out of his neck and felt for a pulse.

"Shit." The unladylike word slipped out of her mouth. She must have taken more than she thought. Katherine sat back and examined Stefan trying to figure out what she wanted to do. What would be best for her of course, not what would be best for Stefan.

Finally deciding that she preferred him to be alive, she let out a put out breath as if it were his fault, and bit her wrist open. Almost instantly when her blood began to well up on the surface of her skin, she took him into her arms and put her wrist to his mouth.

The second she did that, Stefan's eyes began to flutter open. Although he was barely conscious from the blood loss, he seemed to have a sense of what she was doing. Very weakly, he tried to push her away, slapping her in the face in the process, not wanting to drink from her.

" For craps sake Stefan." She cursed. She took a deep breath to calm herself and when he continued to push her away this time hitting her in the neck, she took his hands and said," No Stefan. You need to drink." She coaxed.

When Stefan ignored her and persisted to push her away, she quickly began to get irritated and grabbed his chin so his nose was practically pressed against hers.

"Knock it off Stefan." She snapped. "Open your eyes and look at me." When his eyes fluttered open again and he looked at her, her pupils dilated, and she began to compel him.

…

Stefan's POV

Sometimes, when he was out in the field riding his horse and saw a hawk or eagle soar in the bright blue sky, he day dreamed about what a bird felt like while they were flying. Sometimes he actually dreamed that he was flying over the query that Damon and himself had played in when they were children. Right now he was literally living that dream.

His body felt weightless and light as if his body no longer held gravity. Or so he thought until he felt a slight shift in the skin of his neck and a curse. Suddenly, his body seemed to find all gravity when the taste of something metallic hit his tongue. As if on instinct, he opened his eyes and swatted his hand as if that would get rid of the source of where the metallic flavor was hitting his tongue.

When his hand collided with what he thought might be someone's face, he heard another curse, a deep breath as if that person was trying to calm them self, and then another curse as he slapped the person in the face again. Finally, a familiar feminine voice said, "No Stefan. You need to drink." The familiar voice tried to coax patiently but wasn't doing a very good job.

'Drink what?' he thought.

And then it hit him. The familiar voice…. The metallic flavor… it was Katherine. The last thing he remembered before he fell unconscious, was him kissing Katherine and telling her that he would love her forever. To his disappointment, she didn't confess to loving him back, but contradicted that forever was a long time. What the Hell was that supposed to mean?

Deciding to let it go, he continued to kiss her until he heard a very quiet popping sound. When he looked up at Katherine, all he could focus on, were the ruby redness of her eyes, and the protruding black-blue veins that surrounded those eyes. When he pulled away from her in fear, she opened a mouth full of sharp teeth and bit into the side of his neck. And that is all he remembered before he fell unconscious.

…...

"Stefan…" Katherine compelled. "You are going to take my blood whenever I give it to you. What I am giving you, is a blessing and your going to take it gladly because I swear to God of you slap me in the face one more time, I'm going to slap you back and trust me, you do not want me to do that. Now drink!" she snapped impatiently.

Stefan's eyes seemed to widen at the threat. Something inside of his brain, probably a basic survival instinct overtook him at Katherine's threat, because he immediately began to drink from her.

When Katherine decided that he had had enough, she told Stefan to let go of her wrist. As he reluctantly let go of her bleeding wrist, she gently took him into her arms so they were staring in one another's eyes.

"You are going to sleep now Stefan. You're going to sleep as long as your body will let you, and you will not awaken at any noise that is made during the night. Do you understand?" she compelled.

"Yes." Stefan murmured as his eyes slowly closed and drifted off into a dream-filled sleep.


End file.
